Father of a New Race
Father of a New Race ( 新人類の父 / しんじんるいのちち / shinjinrui no chichi ) is the seventeenth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series, and the last chapter of Volume Two. A story arc digest of chapters seventeen through nineteen is also available. Plot Attempting to make up with Yuka, Kouta finds her having fallen asleep soon after the previous argument and tries to the right her dress to cover her exposed underwear. As she wakes suddenly, the awkward scene ends with Yuka kicking him after saying she wouldn't punch him, his explanation only half-getting through to the upset Yuka. Resolving to look for Nyu, the pair finds she has returned, dirty and hurt from Lucy's battle with Nana. A phone call reveals Mayu is at the hospital after being found unconscious on the temple road after the fight she witnessed and has claimed that her family lives at Maple House. Kouta goes and gets her, confirming her story to the hospital staff and paying her bill, which Mayu assures him she will somehow repay. On the way back, Kouta presses her as to why she did not call her real family for aid, but relents and takes her home for a meal when she panics at the question and her stomach audibly rumbles from lack of food. Some members of the Special Assault Team and Kamakura Riot Police question recent events including the authority to use them granted to people other than the Prime Minister and like officials, as well as the mysterious goings on at the island facility. Their state is one of general confusion and a growing problem with morale, especially at being increasingly kept in the dark as their members are injured or killed. At the Diclonius Research Institute, Kurama informs Chief Kakuzawa that Lucy has eluded their pursuit once again. Kakuzawa reveals a plan and desire to mate with Lucy and thereby become forefather to the Diclonius race, perhaps someday being viewed and worshiped as a deity. Kurama breaks inside, thinking that this is not why he sacrificed Nana and Kisaragi, the first serious seeds of doubt about his superior now firmly planted. See Also: Theology in Elfen Lied Trivia *The original manga compilation for Volume Two features the special chapter called "Digitopolis" that appears after this chapter ends. While written and drawn by Lynn Okamoto, it does not take place in and has no bearing on the events of the Elfen Lied universe. Any user who knows of this story and can summarize it is encouraged to create an article based on it. *This chapter introduces both the elder Kakuzawa and his secret agenda of Diclonius supremacy, which runs counter to his publicly stated goal of eradicating Diclonius. It is also when Kurama first learns of these plans, a critical point in the series' plot. *The cover features Yuka in profile, wearing a black sleeveless dress or blouse, perhaps looking somewhat concerned. Gallery ELC17FOANR.JPG|Kurama first fully realizes that Chief Kakuzawa is insane... Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Basis for anime Category:Article